The Ladies of day and night
by nightshade41230
Summary: The gangs will be at war with a new evil in modern era.There are many gangs some good and some might be evil,Don't know parings yet any Idea let me know:Rated R for Now Noone under 17
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha_

_The prophecy was known to all.It was said that humans and demons would come together and fight a great evil.Humans will come out during the day and demons of the night.The evil will come and bring them together.The Ladies of day and night will fight with those they love._

"The prophecy,is yet to be done,no one really knows if it is true or not.Most of the paper that it was written on was lost to the world.Scholars is the one that put these words together.I want you all to write me a paper on what you think destiny is.You have one week.Class dismissed.See you on Monday."The teacher said.

Kagomewent to her locker and put her things in fast as she could.She met up with Sango and went home fast.

There have been to many demons killing humans and humans killing demons,so five years ago any human caught after dark was jailed and same to demons if they were cought out during the day.

Humans went to school during the day and demons went to school during the night.There were gangs in the schools both day and night.

The ones during the day were the crescent moons which hold the members of,Kikyou, Kaugra,Kanna,Ayame,and Chantil.Which about three of those were demons but it was sealed so know one would know.They could still use there demon powers if need be but they were careful.

The crescent moons worked for the gangs that come out during the night.

The other gang that was in the school during the day is yet to be known to anyone,it consist of human guys,as far as anyone could tell.It was said that th gang was waiting for there leader to come back for were ever he might have went.The gang unknown was in hiding for now.

(((((

Kagome and Sango are sisters and the geek's of the school.They wore baggy clothes not showing any of there slim body parts to anyone.

They came from a rich family and never wanted to show there true selves at school because some of the kids were less fortunate then them,so they hid behind there geeky selves.They were lonelyso they made friends with another girl that was about as geeky as them and her name was Rin.

Kagome and Sango told Rin about them and Rin told them that she done the same thing.They all three spent time together.They really wasn't afraid to go out after dark but also didn't want to get there family in trouble.

Kagome was laying on her bed looking at Sango and said,"What do you think about the report were suppose to write."

Sango looked at her sister and frowned,"No one knows what destiny has planed for them."

Kagome smiled at her sister and pondered on her words.There mother called them to dinner.

They headed down stairs to eat.They thanked there mother for a wonderful meal.

"Mom,where's ,Sota ,Kohaku and Shippo at."Sango said.There mother looked at them and then finally said,"there at a friends house dear."

The phone rang and there mother answered and smiled with the happy knew.

"Girls that was your eldest brother,he is coming back tomorrow."There mother said.

The girls squeaked and was happy they would get to see there eldest sibling.He was still in school so Monday they would be going together.He was the leader of the Shinto shrine gaurdians.Which consist of Sota,Kohaku and Shipo.

Kagome and Sango was left out of this because there father thought them to week and always said that a gang is men's work.The girls always frowned about what he was saying.

They both knew they were not week,there mother trained them and Rin for along time,in secracy.There mother always told them there time would come to be apart of something special.

They knew Rin since middle school and was always together on training because Rins father and brothers would say the same thing.

((((((((((

Night came and the demons were roaming the school yards.Sesshomaru and Inuyaha and gang were sitting in the back of the class waiting for there teacher to arrive.

They also had a gang a very bad ass gang called the Tenseiga and Tetseiga and it consist of , Sesshomaru,Inuyasha,Naraku,Kouga, and Miroku.Mirokuwas the only human in the group and also a monk,but he used a special potion every night to make him smell demon,so he could be with his gang,during the night hours.

The gag besides another were the hottest boys in school.

The other gang that was there were called hell hunters and was enliance and allies to the Ten and Tetseiga gang.They all hung around each other and tried to beat the rival gangs.

The Hell Hunters names are ,Jakotsu,Renkotsu,Shikotsu and Bankotsu.Jakotsu even though he was male ,always looks like a girl.

"I have told you all the legend and Prophecy about demons and humans.I want you to write a paper about your destiny and what you think destiny is.Class dismissed." The teacher said,while getting growls.

The speaker came on of the night Principal and it said,"The humans will be getting the same announce meant,school will be closed for two weeks,and also in those to weeks the mayor has said that both human and demons can rome the day and the night for they want to see if there are going to be any killings."

_'How stupid can this fucking mayor get.'Inuyasha _thought out loud.The class looked at him and agreed.

The students rushed to there lockers and went home.

((((((((((

"Well,well,well,Our plans are starting to fall into place."The evil voice said with a laugh.He oredered his minions to go out a rome but no killing for now.That would come later down the road.He told them to report back to him if there were anything strange going on.

The minions walked out of the door and headed in different directions,taking on human form though,they didn't want to be to suspicious on there journey.

The sink was filled with water and he waved a hand and watched the gangs of the city,going to there homes."My gang will rule the world."An evil laugh came through the mansion sitting on top of the hill."I think after these two weeks I will put my minions in the school to see what mischief they can do"Another evil laugh came to him and never stoped for along while."I think I might go as well.Who knows who I can fuck and Fuck up."

The demon laid down thinking of ways to concur the gangs and hurt those that are good.He finally went to sleep.

The demons human mate was standing at the door hearing ever word that he was saying,she knew it was time to contact her human sisters.

She picked up the phone and dialed the number,"Zeetona,it is time."she hung up the phone before her daughter from her first marriage could answer her.

The human mate to the demon knew her daughters were safe,because her demon lover never knew about them.She only had two daughters from her first husband. There names are Zeetona and Marcini,American Japanese girls.

There father died when they were 13 years of age,there mother tried to raise them on there own but could not,only family she knew of was her husbands American family, so she left her daughters there for protection and training. Her family was in Japan and was frightened for there safety.Mia was the only sister she had ever known and called her for help.

Her sister sent her money to come and live with them for awhile.She talked to her daughters every night and told Mia that she and her husband was in a gang,her daughters were to take over when the time was right,but the gang went there seperate ways and that left the two young girls.

(((((((((

Mia went to see her nieces severaltimes and told them that they could come and stay with her while they were in Japan for any reason.

The phone rang and Mia Picked up,"Aunt Mia ,It's me Zeetona.I was wondering if your offer still stood."Mia smiled and told her the offer was still good.They hung up the phone.

Mia walked to her daughters room and said,"Kagome,and Sango I have great knews, Your cousions from America are coming."

The girls were cheering about there cousins coming in,they only met them just once and it was years ago.

"Girls your dad called and said that school will be out for two weeks,and that demons and humans for that two weeks can rome around day and night if they wanted two,just to see how things were."Mia told her daughters.

The girls finally went to bed so they could see there brother the next morning.

"Kagome,do you think we will be apart of something."Sango said.Kagome didn't answer and Sango new she was asleep.

(((((((((

Kagome and Sango's father came from a rich family but he always thought hard work was the trick to every family,so he joined the police force.He got a call from his sister in law later that night.She told him that her daughters were coming to town.

Keni New that trouble was brewing and cussed the major for his stupidity.His sister-in-law was married to one of his bicker buddies an American man.Keni and him were the leaders of the Shinto shrine guardians.Protectors of demon and human kind.

Mia was with her sister and they were also in a gang called The Ladies of day and night. After there Marriage Mia quiet the Gang and so did Keni.His biker buddy and his family moved to America,after awhile the gang broke up and no ones heard of the gangs in over 40 years.They were allies with Taisho's gangs.They were passed down to the young and now Shinto's were passed down to his sons.

He knew he was hard on his daughters and didn't want a life like that for them but he knew the day was coming were he would loose his daughters to a gang.

His sister-in-law told him that they would arrive in about 4 days time.They were kind of law inforcement the ladies of day and night they held the peace.They were strong and he Knew his daughters strong.

"Keni we have trouble down town."A deputy said.They ran to there cars and headed down town.Every step of the way cussing the major.


	2. Generations of the Ladies

_Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha_

_((((((_

_'It was said that demons and Humans combine there power.With a drink upon there lips there powers will combine.The generations will follow every twenty years.They hide in the day and in the night.No one knows who the Ladies of day and night truly is.Twenty years will pass when the Ladies lay dormant and the next generation shall take over.'_

"That does not make since.No one has heard of these ladies in over forty years."Kouga said,thinking on the writing of the passage they found in the library.

Miroku step in to say,"The thing is,it is a secrete thing,they may seem gone but they are really hiding until there is use for them.Not much has happened in the last 20 years.Well nothing that big."

Sesshomaru pondered on what the monk had said and really didn't know what to think.

"Sesshomaru,you have a package here,it is addressed to all of you ,the gang I mean." A servant said and handed him the package.The servant dismissed himself and left the room.

He opened the package and a letter fell to the floor.Naraku pick the letter up and tried to hand it to Sesshomaru."Read it Naraku.

Naraku Nodded his head and opened the letter.He was starting to read the letters out loud,"The gifts I have sent you and your gang is a present.Wear them well.It shows that these represent our alliance and we will be in great need.New evil is coming and we will need your help.

I have sent other gift ,the same thing and a letter of each that exspalins.I will hear your call just as my fellow sister will.

Truly your the Ladies of day and night.I will contact you soon."

Sesshomaru pulled out the objects.There laid a golden chain necklace with a silver lighting bolt dandling down.With a crescent moon in the middle.Right beside the Lighting bolt was another of a star with arrows in an X going throw.

The demons and human Placed the necklaces on.They all thought it strange,but complyed.

((((((((

Bankotsu,got his package and read it out loud and handed each a necklace with all the designs from Sesshomarus gangs necklace.

They put the necklaces on and felt at peace knowing they had great allies ,but worried about what the letter said..

"I want you all to be sharp and look out no telling what will happen."Bankotsu said,

All the men said goodnight and went to sleep.

(((((((They will be more later about the groups.))))

Keni was at the park were a fight appeared to be between a demon and a human gang. He never heard of the gangs before so he shook it off.Backup came and arrested them and put them in jail for tonight.

As soon as he was at his office he picked up the phone and dialed the numbers."Major Tini ,I need to tell you,your making a mistake about the demon and human thing I have already broken up to gang wars tonight in the park."

Tini Paused and then he said,"I'm not making a mistake,trust me old friend,we will have help if you know what i mean.Now go home and get some rest.as soon as the ladies arrive,we will have a meeting,with allies to allies.I will talk to you later about it."

As that was said Keni was wondering what Tini was thinking.He had demon and human under him but he knew that most of all living things could turn evil.He turned off his light and walked out of the building.He got in his car and drove home.

(((((((((

Inutaisho remarried after Inuyasha's mother dies about five years after, Her name was Emla,she had a little daughter a human girl named Rin.

"You know Taisho,it will soon be time that we have to talk to Rin."Emla said..

Taisho looked at his wife and Nodded and said,"We will talk to her after the gang meetings.The major suppose to have an Idea,which will probably get someone killed."

They Kissed each other and went up the stairs,they checked on all the Kids and went to bed.

Emla went to sleep as soon as she hit the pillow.Taisho laid and stared up at the celling. He knew him self he could not protect Rin from her own destiny but he was going to try.

He knows she would need training and everything but did not want to train her.The girl was his daughter and he will protect her at any cost.He finally went into a restless sleep.

(((((((((((

Three demon girls set around in a bar drinking there beers."Shai,you know it is time to find the one called Mia Higurashi,our mothers called and said it was time,so hopefully we will find her." Ria said.

Shai is a dragon Youkai with black hair down to her knees with yellow streaks through it,her eyes is yellow with black spots.

Ria is a Neko Youkai,with silver hair that goes down to the middle of her back and light blue eyes.

The third girl In the group is a bear hanyou name Tish,She has long dark brown hair and her eyes and dark black with a light blue pupil.

"Well lets go get some rest and we will start looking tomorrow."Shai said to the girls.They paid for there drinks and left the bar.

They went to there hotel rooms went in and went to bed.

(((((((((Trying to get most of the main people in before the other stuff)))

Yasuo opened the door to his house,everyone was asleep.He had allot of luggage to carry in.He had jackets and weapons for his brothers.He carried what he needed in and left the rest in his car that he rented at the airport.

Before he went up stairs he shifted through the mail and seen his name and the name of his gang.

He opened up the letter and necklaces fell out in the palm of his hand.

The necklaces had two symbols on them,lighting bolt with a crescent moon looked kind of blue maybe purple and the other was a blue like star,baby blue with X like arrows going through it.He placed them in his pockets and read the letter.

Dear Shinto Shrine gang ,these necklaces is a gift of alliance please wear them.Rest assure if your in trouble we will be there no matter were we are at.Give these out through your gang.

Other gangs will have these gifts as well,so you will know who you can trust.Ladies of day and night.Danger is among us.

He placed the letter in his pocket and decided he would wake his brothers up so he can read the letter to them and give them the necklaces.

He walked to each of there rooms and woke them up and told them to come to his room.

They were glad to see there brother.He told them of the jackets and the weapons and read them the letter and gave them the necklaces.

They placed them on there necks and felt at peace for wearing them.

"So danger is coming big brother."Sota said.He shook his head and told them to go to bed.Its going to be along day tomorrow.

His father called and told him that the gangs will have meetings next week and a few days after that he was planning on a mask ball.

He finally laid down and fell asleep.

((((((((((((((((((

Kikyo walked into her room with her other gang members and with a letter. She opened it up and read it allowed.

Dear crescent moon,by giving this to you a gift of alliance.You and others will wear these in good health.I know your gang is rugged but I do trust you,and that is strength.You ast bad but you are really not.If it pleases you hide the necklaces under your shirt,We the ladies will know who you are.Be careful my friend.You eyes are blind but you and your gangs heart is pure.Do not disappoint me on my judgment.

SHe gave the girls the necklaces and they put them on with a smirk.They hide them under there shirts even though there not ashamed,they just wanted to find out if it was true if the Ladies would notice.

They decided with the thinking and talking they laid down and fell asleep.

((((((((((((((((**_Dream of all the gang with the necklaces)))))))_**

**_The forest was dark and misty.They walked for hours until a blinding light came insight.Women were taking turns in talking to them._**

**_"In this Prophecy demons and humans anything with the nature of the blood will come together and help the ladies of day and night."One women said._**

**_The group could not see who was talking the light and the mist was so blinding to all of them._**

**_Then another said."Do not trust anyone that does not wear the sighn of truce.You will feel it near you but only if you wear them."_**

**_They looked at each other and then another spoke,"True power will come to those when you least expect it."_**

**_The sweet voice were heard as another spoke."You my friends,trust in yourself ,trust your gang and the others that help.Only you feel the necklaces when you are in dire need of the ladies of day and night.The other gangs you will feel but not there.They are not to be known unless they are willing."_**

((((((((((((End Dream)))))))))))))

All the gangs woke up in cold sweats and breathing heavy wondering what they dreamed.They all knew each one in there group had the same dream.

))))))

Two girls were sitting against the tree in the park looking up at the sky.Nothing was said or anything heard.Both girls had telepathic abilities.

'Zeetona why didn't you tell momma that we were here already in Japan.'Marcini said with out moving her mouth.

'Well for one it might put her in more danger if someone were listing and two get some sleep in the morning we will find our aunt.'Zeetona said to her sister.

Marcini finally went to sleep letting her head fall onto her sisters shoulder.Zeetona looked up at the stars and keeping watch for danger until morning.

Nothing happened for the rest of the night.

She woke her sister and said,"I'm going to call aunt Mia and ask her to meet us at the diner so we can have breakfast with her."Zeetona said.

She dialed the number and ask her aunt fore breakfast."I'm going to bring Kagome,Sango and Pick up Rin ,if it is alright with you and Marcini.Plus it gives me a chance so the boys can talk alone."

Zeetona agreed with the meeting with her family and there friend.

She told her sister and went to the diner.They ran to the door as Zeetona hit something hard and fell on her ass.

She looked up and seen red eyes staring at her ,then she noticed something shiny.

"What are you staring at you stupid bitch."Naraku said in a husky but sexy voice.

Zeetona still looking and said,"I like your necklace jerk."

He stared at her a few seconds more and walked into the diner with his friends in tow.Only one stayed behind.

He healed out his hands and said,"My name is Miroku."Kissed her hand and Macini said,"This is Zeetona and I am Micini."

He smiled at both girls and then said,"You are beautiful,would you mind baring my children."

They both smiled.Zeetona walked up to him and wiggled her finger for him to get closer while the rest of the group watched out the window in amazement on what the girl actual was doing.

Zeetona entwined her fingers around his neck and lifted her knee up fast and hit his children maker.He fell to the ground in definite pain.

She kneeled down to him and said,"my sweet Miroku,does that answer your fucking quiestion."He shook his head yes and whimpered in pain.Zeetona walked into the dinner mummering to herself about stupid perverts.

Marcini was still outside of the diner and helped the man up off the ground she smiled at him and said,"I'm sorry for my sisters rude behavior."He just shook his head yes,and she helped him into the diner.

Zeetona watched her sister and knew what she was up to.Marcini walked him to his friends and placed her hands onto his ass and whispered into his hears and said,"Just remember I never said I didn't."She gave him a squeeze on the ass and a wink as she walked away.

Mirokus eyes widen as he felt and heard her words.He turned red in the face and looked over at his other laughing friends.

Zeetona looked at her sister and smiled and then said,"Your as perverted as he is,you just had to feel his ass didn't you."

Marcini looked at her sister smiled and winked.Zeetona sighed and ordered them coffee so they could wait on there aunt.She felt eyes bore into the back of her head.

(((((((((((

Inuyasha looked at the rest of the guys waiting for them to say something so he finaly said,"Hey guys since were aloud do you want to go to the Shikon tonight."

They all Knodded and went back to the own thoughts.

"So lets talk about our assignment,on the Ladies."Miroku said as he eyed the brown headed girl.With wonderful green eyes.

She looked up at him and smiled.He looked away waiting for his friends to answer.

Miroku said after he pulled out a piece of paper,And read aloud." The Ladies of Day and Night,are made of only humans and then they get together with demons.They will be betrayed afoot and humans will rule and demons will die."

They all looked around the table at each other.

One of the girls from the table,just a tad over weight,but still sexy.She had Red hair with black at the tips.She walked in front of Miroku and looked at him.


	3. The meeting and some fun

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha Thanks for reviewing..

_Last chapter"_

_Miroku said after he pulled out a piece of paper,And read aloud." The Ladies of Day and Night,are made of only humans and then they get together with demons.They will be betrayed afoot and humans will rule and demons will die."_

_They all looked around the table at each other._

_One of the girls from the table,just a tad over weight,but still sexy.She had Red hair with black at the tips.She walked in front of Miroku and looked at him._

_(((((((((((((((((((-_

Zeetona was about to say something when Inuyasha said,"What do you want you fat bitch." She looked at him and then turned and went outside.

"Inuyasha that was mean of you to say something like that."Miroku said.

Sesshomaru turned and stared daggers at Inuyasha.Inuyasha started mumbling to himself.

Sesshomaru watched the girl walk out side.

(((((((

Marcini looked at the guys and got up from her sitting position and grabbed her coffee,she smiled at Miroku while she walked passed him.

He raised his hand and grabed her ass and squeezed.She stoped and turned to him.

He was waiting on a smack,but she leaned down to his ear and whispered,"Later sweety,I have to fix something that son of a bitch friend of yous did."She placed a kiss on his cheek.Then looked at Inuyahsa with anger in her eyes.She turned and left.

Miroku turned and stared at him."What."Miroku didn't answer him.

(((((((((

Zeetona squatted down on the back of her foot,she pulled out a pack of smokes and lite one when her sister came and set on the ground beside her.

They looked up and seen three demonesses standing in front of them.One spoke and said,"I was wondering if you knew a Mia Higurashi lived."

Zeetona looking at there auras and Knew there's were pure and then said,"We are meeting Mia Here in a minute you can stay and talk if you like."The demon agreed to stay.

The girl said,"I am Shai and these are Ria and Tish."She pointed at each girl with her finger.

All the girls walked in besides Zeetona,she stayed out side.'_I'm not to big,most of it is mucels.I wear these t-shirts that are way to big,because I do actually hate my figure.I'm about 155 pounds.Oh well more to love.'_She thought and giggled.

Zeetona looked up and seen her aunt and three other girls.She got up from her position and greeted them with a hug.Zeetona told them about the three girls sitting in the diner waiting to talk.

Mia looked at the girls as they were walking in.She knew right away who they were and she smiled.She walked over to them and said,"Your finally here,we have allot to do and talk about."She pointed to each and everyone of the girls.

Kagome and Sango wore there normal t-shirt and jean pants,because there mother wouldn't let them wear there geeky cloths.

They all talked for the longest time.Marcini looked at Kagome and Sango and ask,"So how is school going for you guys."

Sango looked at Kagome and groaned.Then Finally Kagome said,"Were learning about the Ladies of day and night , and writing a paper about our destiny."

Zeetona looked at her cousin and said,"Destiny is what you make it.Besides the Ladies of of day and night are a prophecy that will come true eventually and you can not find the right information,LIKE SOME PEOPLE ,in this damn diner."

They all looked at her and she smiled.

Naraku,Sesshomaru ,Inuyasha,and Miroku stared at all of the girls and never took there eyes off of them ,from the door to there seats.They heard the red hair girl and Sesshomaru looked at Miroku and said,"So were did you get the information you read."

Miroku looked at his quiet friend and said,"Off the Internet,why."

"Just curious."Sesshomaru said. The men paid for there food and left the diner.They all chanced one last look at the girls and left.

(((((((((

The girls looked at Mia as she began to talk"You my girls are the ladies of day and night,No one has seen them,but you will be the first they will see,they will be false propahceys that will come and false Ladies that will show,and yes Kagome ,you,Sango and Rin are with this Prophecy as well as the other Bikers you protect,you know like police,some are good and some are bad.Your bikes will be at the shrine,but you all will be moving into the Maison with me for training.Your dad does not know yet,Kagome and I want to keep it that way for now..Oh yea this week end you all are working the bar. Thia meeting is over,your parents has already been notified for you to move.Starting today."

They all shook there heads yes and left the diner to follow Mia to pick up there things for the move..

(((((((

They were finally settled into the mansion so they can start there training there bikes were parked in the big drive way.

Mia let them settle in for the day so the girls decided to get dressed and head for the pool that was out back..

Kagome had her black hair in a pony tail and her bathing suit was a black skimpy two piece...Sango's and Rin and the rest had there hair up In pony tails also.Sango's bathing suit was two piece and was bright pink..RIns bathing suit was two piece and bright orange..The rest wore two piece as well Zetona was bright red and Shai had on Blue and the other two girls match in color and it was brown.Marcini Has on a bright yellow piece.

They all ran and jumped in.They splaseh around and started hearing music on the other side of the fence and hearing men yelling the girls got out curious on who was on the other side...

They walked over to the fence and grabbed hold of it and raised there selves up to looked.

They all stared and mouth gaped open.They let go as they seen some one was about to turn in there direction. They stood there staring at each other.It was the men from the diner..

"Oh My God I have died and gone to heaven."Marcini said with a lustful giggle.

Kagome looked at her and Said "Yea I could defiantly clamp down on the one with dogie ears."

The girls laughed and walked away from the fence.Zetona walked away from the girls not saying award because she felt self pity for her self..She like the guy with the crescent moon but knew she didn't have any chance in hell to get some one that fine..she decided to put her big shirt on that hung down to her knees..

Marcini and the girls walked over to her feeling her distress..Sango finaly spoke and said."What wrong Zetona ,did we do something wrong."Marcini knew that her sister didn't think her body was all that great but it was it was fine as hell."God Zetona how many times do I have to tell you that you have a great body,It might be like models but your not fat either..Your abs are so ,so muscular for a girl,but you can tell your a girl with those big ass boobs of yours.You have tan skin and it shows thing off any guy would love to have..."Marcinia said.

Zetona smiled at her sister and walked into the house..The girls understood and Macini told them the story of her ex.

(((((Flash Back.)))))

"Your the fastest and the ugliest girl I have seen in my life,you are nothing compared to the girl I have now."Zetona ex would tell her over and over again.

Zetona worked out everyday making herself stronger and also learned how to fight along side her sister...She made her body into what it was today..

(((((End flash back.))))

"So dog ears just brought it back to her,she worked to hard to put that behind her for someone to bring it back up again I know he didn't know but still no one has the right to put another person down."

Kagome was a little angry at the boy and wanted to go tell him off but she waited and cooled down.

Zetona came back out with a few cases of bear and passed some around to all of her new friends.There aunt was out for the night so they were running the show..

(((((((((

The guys were on the other side of the fence and noticed they were being watched.They were about to turn around but noticed nothing was there,until they heard laughing and the others say something about heaven and about dog ears..

Inuyasha smirked at what her heard.They waited almost an hour for Sesshomaru to show up before there party began of just the boys..

There parents were out of town and had the house to there selves.

Sesshomaru walked to the pool already dressed to swim..They all drank there beers and swam around a little when they heard the girls laughing again,so they decided to peep at there new neighbors..

They raised there selves up and watched the girls splash around in the pool but one girl wich was standing at the bar on the phone.They finally got there staring finished.

Koga came up to Inuyasha and Miroku and said,"Damn I would love to sink my teeth into one of those cherries..

They all agreed,even Sesshomaru and Naraku agreed with them.


	4. The bags and the letter arrived

Disclamer:I do not own Inuyasha..Thank you Yuti-Chan for your support on this story

))))))))))))

_The prophacy will be fulfiled in the time that evil will rise and the gang shall be known.They will fall and then they shall rise.._

"Hey Rin didn't your mom marry someone from over there."Kagome pointed at the fence.

Rin looked at her for along time and said,"Well she did and I guess one or two of them are my step brothers I have never meet them per-say because there always gone,but I have seen pictures,the one with dog ears and the one with the moon.Plus I dress like a geek hardly anyone recognises me outside of school when I dress different.."

They all looked at her in wide eyed and then Shai spoke up and said,"Why do you dress that way anyways,don't you want some guy to date."

Rin looked at her and said,"Kagome and Sango dress that way as well and we decided that it would be best because of the guys just wanting the money and the power of the family."

They shrugged there shoulders and started listing to the music the guys were playing.

The door bells rung and Ria went and answered it.The Pizza arrived and she quickly paid for it and took it back to the others.

"Hey guys after we eat,why don't we play a truth or dare game."Sango said as she ploped some pizza in her mouth.

They all agreed and started eating again.

(((((((((((

((((((((

The door bell rung at the house next door.Jaken answered it and two groups of bikers stood there waiting for Jaken to let them in.

Sesshomaru finaly came into the room and said,"It's about time you got here.All the others are at the pool."

They all walked out together and started sitting down with a beer in hand.

"So guys what are we planing to do tonight."Miroku said as he looked at everyone in all three gangs.

They all shrugged there shoulders and finally started to play poker.

Naraku and Sesshomaru set aside from the rest ans just stared at the skies.Naraku finaly got irritated of the silence and said,"What the deal with those women over there."

"Most woman are aggravating they are know different and most are human."He said to Naraku.Sesshomaru and Naraku didn't like humans as well as everyone else in the gangs.Only Humans that were an exception was right there on the property the rest could go to hell for all they would care.

"Damn fucking cheaters."Inuyasha said to the guys at the table.

"What are you mumbling about you half-breed."Sesshomaru said.

"None of your fucking business Sesshomaru."Inuyasha said and stomped off to the other side of the pool.

((((((((((

The crescent moons set around being bored to death.When the phone rung.

"Hello"Kikyou said.No one spoke on the other end for a moment and then hevy breathing came."

"Help me."The voice said in a whisper.Kikyou never said a word ,she just stood there listening and then a man came on the phone and said,"If you want to help the Ladies I guess you need to get started.There is a note on the other side of your door pick it up and read it..Now let the games begin."

The other girls looked puzzled when she walked over to the door and picked up to letters,one was addressed to her gang and the other was addressed to a Zeetona and a Kagome.

She opened her letters and read it out loud.

_You the creascent moons will go to this address and give the other letter to the one that it is adressed to..If you don't do as I say some one you hold dear will surely die,now get moving.._

All the girls ran out of the door and got on there bikes and headed out to there destination.

((((((((((

"Hey guys I'll be back I have to deliver some stuff to my sister and my cousins."Yasho said to the rest of the group of men.

Sesshomaru stood up and looked at him and then Yasho said,"It will only take five minutes they just live next door."

The rest stopped and looked at there friend in wide eyed and some of them ask to help carry things over.Yasho said,"No thanks I got it."

He walked to were he parked the bikes and got two big bags from the back of his and Soutas bikes.He carried them back to were the guys were and went out the gates.

The guys decided to spy over the fence..

(((((((

Yasho came to the gate of the girls side and walks in.Kagome went running to her brother and jumped into his arms.

"What are you doing here big brother."Kagome and Sango said at the same time.

"Well mom."He never got to finish his sentence when Marcini and Zeetona seen him.They squeeled in happiness and went running tord him and gave him bare hugs.

"Guess can't breath."Kagome whispered.They let go and Yasho let Kagome down as they laughed.

Rin set back and just stared at the handsome man at the gates.Sango introduced all of them and then Yasho finally said,"I came to tell you the bags I dropped are yours,mom sent them with me so I could drop them off...I have to get back next door,Love you guys."

They huged him buy and giggled the entire time.

(((((

The guys on the other side of the fence was shocked in some ways that Yasho got to touch a few of the girls.

"Yasho your one lucky fucker."Miroku said patting him on the back.Yasho smiled but had his mind on a dark brown haired girl on the other side of the fence.

((((((((((

The mist was high around the mansion/castle,screaming was heard all around.

"Please don't hit me anymore."The women cried.Blood and bruises was all over her small body.Cuts and the scraps were burning.She was sobbing non stop.

Her husband walked away after giving her one last kick.

Hidden in the shadows watching most of the abuse was a teen age boy around nineteen.He was tired of his fathers abuse on the women that laid on the cold hard floor.

He walked up to her and picked her up and said,"Come we will find your daughters,and we will put a stop to father."The women cradled in his arms cried,"God it hurts so much."

"Calm down,it will do no good to raise suppition,Teeara."He said.He walked out of the mantion and placed her in the car and walked to the other side got in and started it up and drove off.

The women slowed her crying and said,"Thank you Juromaru."He smiled at her and drove off.

((((((((

"Sara,Take the girls and go after my impudent son,Take all you need and stop them and kill who gets in the way."The man hissed to her.

Sara smirk and bowed at her master and new the time was getting close were her master will have the power he needs to take over.

She informed the group and took over fifty men and women to go after the two that escaped.

((((((((

The crescent moons were at there destination.They walked up to the door and rung the bell.

Sango went and answered it and was shocked to see who it was."What the Hel,I mean may I help you with something."

The girls looked at her in discussed about most of her words and then Kaugra said,"We need to speak to a girl named Zeetona."

"She's out back,follow me."Sango hissed and wondered what they were doing here.

They followed Sango out back beside the pool,They looked at the girls that were lounging around.

"Hey Zee you have visitors."Sango said.Zeetona looked up and walked near the girls.

Kikyo held out the letter,and said,"They arrived on our door step and said to bring them to you.

The girls felt the magic of the necklaces that were on the crescent moons and smiled.

Zeetona opened up the letter and read it to herself and said,"Waiy here."

She went to the phone and dialed."Hello."The voice said on the other end of the phone.

"Aunt Mia is it true,the letter you sent."Zee said kind of upset.

"Yes and I want you to wait fifteen minutes and I and a guest will bee there to exsplain.Do not say a word until we arrive."

Zee hung up the phone and offered the crescent moons something to drink and eat.She introduced them to everyone and they each said there names.

They were all find of curious on what was going on.


	5. The bong and the battle

_Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha_

_))))))))_

_The prophecy says that two gangs will become one at the time of bonding of the blood.The crescent and the ladies will join in the fight as one.Powers will be shared as the fights go on.Allies will be there and the Allies you least expect._

_)))))))))))_

Sango,Kagome and Rin knew who the crescent moons were and there thinking was direct in line of 'Bitches from hell'.They really didn't want to be around the girls but now it seems like that they don't have a choice.Kagome was nervous but didn't say anything.

They all knew that Zeetona didn't have a choice about keeping them there but they just wished they knew what it was.

((((((

Kikyo was standing at the side of the pool just looking around wondering\g what was going on.She then decided to call her mother just to make sure she was all right.

"Hey mom it's Kikyo,I was wondering if you were all right ,call me as soon as you get this message." Kikyou hung up the phone more worried then what she was.She was scared that her mom was hurt and there was nothing she could do,but wait.

Kaugra and the rest of the girls walked up to stand next to there number one leader.

(((((((

Zeetona walked over to Kagome and ask her to walk with her.

"Whats wrong Zee."Kagome said.Zee handed her the letter.Kagome pulled it out and read every detail and then said,"Your shiten me.How can this be,mom told us we were the ones."

Zeetona looked at Kagome and said,"We are the ones but it seems like there's more to the prophecy then meets the eye.We have to bond with these girls to become one gang.

I guess that's the way it works and no one is gonna be happy about it. We are the leaders or so they say,but the thing is it's going to be a conflict and I don't know how to get around it when it comes.That's why your mom is coming here.Did you check the bags your brother brought over."

"I haven't checked them yet but I will here in a minute.We have to think about this and I think we should read the letter to all that's envauled before my mother comes ,so they will have time to think about it and get there yelling out."Kagome said to her new found friend and family.

They walked back to the pool wondering how they were going to tell them about the letter.

((((((((((

The guys were whipped out before Keni and Tashio walked to the pool.

"Boys I have a job for you all,I need you to go to the club and unload the trucks ,so we can set up for the opining.That goes for you all."Tashio said.

The guys got up with no quiestion,well they knew not to quiestion there fathers.

They all walked into the house got dressed an left without a word.There fathers stayed at the pool.

"So Keni tell me whats be going on with you."Tashio said.

"Old friend have you noticed the prophecy is back words from the days we were in the gangs,I mean we still are and were the leaders ,but something is strange about this and Mia is keeping me in the dark.Keni said.

Tashio took awhile to think on an answer and then said,"We will wait,the others will be here soon,We have to plan how to protect the girls with out them knowing ,but it's going to be hard.Have you told your nieces about there father."

Keni looked at Tashio horrified and then said,"Nothing I hope will come of it but when the time come I will tell them ,but until then it is safer that they do not know."

"""""""

Mia and her friends pulled up in the drive way and walked into the house,they noticed Zee was about to read the letter but she stopped when she noticed them there.

"Mother,what are yuou doing here."Kikyou said suprised.She looked at her mother and then huged her in surprise.

"I am here because of the letter ,now everyone sit down so Zeetona can read it."Kikyo's mom said.

Zeetona looked at her aunt.Mia shook her head yes giving permission for her to read.

((((Letter))))

To the girls Ladies of day and night and the crescent moons.

I here by on this day of the full moon bind your blood to become one.Your powers and abilities are one and the same that you will share.You will not leave this place until the bond is set and done.

You are sisters in this and you will remain.It is time the world knows who you are.You are the hunters of evil and hopes you will prevail over the others.Allies will be and some you least expect.On your faces of the new a lighting bolt and a single tear drop will appear under your eyes showing that you are the ones.The former ladies of the gang will be the leaders.Wich is your mothers.Your allies will be combined in there own to work together on this night,and one will aid you on this night.So bind thy blood and chant the words spoken in the prophecy.The it shall be done.

))))end letter))))

All the girls were silent and could not believe there were shocked.There mothers had a glass with beer in it to Chase away the taste of blood.

After the girls thought about it they were mad no they were behond mad they gory up and tried to walk out the gates but they could not because of the barrier that surround it.

They decided to do the blood so they could get out.Rin's mom finally showed up and then they were set to get it into motion.

The dagger there were using was handed down by the ladies,It was beautiful but no flaws were seen,The handle was made of twigs and leaves coming from the side,there was a lighting bolt with a single tear drop in the center of the dagger,with a crescent moon shaped blade.The blade was made of diamonds clear like glass but sharp.

They eacj cut the palm of there hands and placed there blood in the glass.They then chaneted,"With this bllod I bind the for ever more,With this drink I show the the power with in."

They all drank out of the glass.After each one drank,A light formed around each girl blinding them from every ones sight.

After the light died down everyone gasp at what they saw.

Each girl in the gang,was dressed different from what they were wearing.

Black leather pants with white swirls going around each leg,there shirt's were also there with black and white swirls,it cam just right under the breast showing there stomach. There was a long chain around each of their stomachs like a necklace that held a lighting bolt,tear drop,two sword and a arrow,plus a crescent moon with a cross.

Under there eyes each one showed the lighting bolt with a pink florescent tear drop on the top right side of the lighting bolt.

The girls could not speak.There mothers got in the duffel bags and got out swords and haded each one to each girl,it was the same as the dagger but a straight blade and the color was white with black swirls moving up the blade,each girl had to swords.

The girls placed the swords on each hip with no question.They were all still shocked and silent.

The barrier was droped but the girls did not move to leave because the night proved interesting.

The new abilities were over whelming and in there minds they knew how to use the knew.

The door bell rung and Mia answered it.The girls heard a scream as did Keni and the other fathers.They all came running in at the same time.

They came upon a women beaten and laying in the floor,"MOM".Two girls screamed and run up to there mother holding her tight.

Before they noticed who brought her the house was surrounded by fifty demon fighters the girls looked around and Zeetona finally said,"Aunt Mia,uncle Keni Take my mother and the other parents up stairs,if you have to fight so be it,but keep my mother safe,we have this down here."

The parents was about to protest but decided not to.

"Kikyou,Kagome,Ayame, and Tish go out back and protect it,Kaugra,Shai,Marcini,Kanna ,

Chantil and Rin stay in front.I will take Sango and Ria and head for the streets,and try to lead some away from the house,we will go north tord the park,if you have to follow.We will be on our bikes,protect all that's worth.If you need one another just say in your head we will all hear."

The girls seperated.they drew there swords and the battle begun.

Sango,Zee,and Ria got on there bikes and waited in the streets for most to come after.

twenty demons followed them tord the park.The girls were getting attacked on there bikes from the demons that were flying in the air. So they decided to ditch the bikes.

'_Girls this is a bad idea,We need to get the rest here and fast,maybe they can lead the rest of the demons to the park'Zeetona said so that everyone could hear even the ones that were at the mansion._

What they didn't know the young teen boy was there helping them fight and sending them more help with his abilities to call for others.

))))))))))

The girls at the mansion killed over half of the beasts that were there and her the call of the gang so they meet up and ran tord the park.Fighting on the way.

They reached there destination.Each had two swords in hand,twirling around and back flipping sting the swords into the guts of the enemies.

The girls were beat and tired,blood rushing out of everyone of them.Gashes on there stomachs and arms.

)))))

The guys at the bar heard screams and swords echoing through the town.They wondered what it was and then there necklaces started glowing.All heard a voice saying,"The ladies of night and day need you,at the park."

The glow stopped and the guys got on there bikes and headed tord the park.


	6. Battle ending and Sess flash back

_disclaimer:I do not own INuyasha Sorry so short longer chapter later_

((((((((((((

Juromoru noticed another gang coming into the battle that has been fought for hours.The girls were tiring out very fast.He was waiting one his own gang to come and help with the battle.

Juromoru slashed through about five demons to get to the girls to access the damage made to them from the evil that they were fighting.

The girls were now on his dads hit list.He did not know why and at the time he didn't care. One of the girls appealed to him.'_She's beautiful,I think they call her Zeetona or something.' He thought has he slashed another demon to get close to her._

Zeetona turned as she slashed through a demon and noticed another silver white haired man helping them fight,she looked into his eyes and smiled,then she turned and noticed the others coming from the alley.

She was glad to see more help had arrived.

Juromoru's heart skipped a beat when he seen Yura,Sara,and Tsubaki grab three of the leaders and disappeared.

Right before Sara disappeared she looked at Sesshomaru and smirked and licked the girls face that she was holding onto.

Zeetona felt someone grab her and licked her face,she could not fight anymore because of the weakness,she turned her head and caught the hurt eyes of the silvered hair beauty,that she had a slight crush on.Then she disappeared.

Kagome was standing there and felt arms wrap around her waist.She couldn't fight she was so tired,she needed rest,she turned and seen her cute little demon with the ears and smiled at him and then she dissapered into the night.

Kikyou looked around and seen some one come for her,she tried to fight but could not,she then seen a handsome man trying to fight his way tord her,he had black hair and red eyes.She knew he would not make it in time to save her.The women grabbed Kikyo and disappeared.

)))))))))))))

The guys fought hard and had minor injury compared to the rest of them.The last demon was fought and was killed by Sesshomaru himself.He was mad as hell because he let someone take something he wanted.'God what am I thinking,I do not want another female again.And humans are nasty,well some human.'He thought to himself.

((((Flash back))))

"Oh Sesshomaru,I love you.I will be with you always."Sara whispered in his ear.

Sesshomaru looked into her eyes and smiled with love in his eyes,"There will be no other,I love you as well."He whispered back to her.

He leaned his head over to hers and placed a passionate kiss onto her lips,HI tounge circled hers wanting entrance.

She opened her moth and started circling his tongue with hers.He finally broke the Kiss and said,"If I do not stop now I will not be able to."He said breathless.

Sara smiled at him and then finally said,"I want you and I need you,I want,I want to be your mate,My love."Finally she thought her plan was working,she would take him as a mate,kill him and gain his power and statise.

He smiled and placed his lips back upon hers,He then kissed down her neck making her moan for him.

Her arms wrapped around his neck wanting more of him.Tired of there clothes they pulled each and everyone off.

Sesshomaru carried Sara over to a bed of flowers and laid her down."Beautiful."He whispered.He was very much in love.

Sesshomaru Kissed down her body and foind her hot core already wet for him.He placed his tongue deep inside of her making her want him more and more.She screamed his name and he couldn't take it anymore.He placed his body onto hers.His manhood throbbing and wanting entrance of her hot moist core.

He placed his hot head into the entrance and said,"This might hurt my love."He thrusted hard into her as he captured her lips as she screamed.The passion he felt was so overbearing he did not notice her maiden head was gone.

She screamed his name as well as he did her.He thrusted one more time as his seed spilled into hers,his fangs grew and he clamped down onto her neck,licking up all the blood he smiled because he finally found a mate that he liked and loved and will forever.

"Sesshomaru I must go home I need to pack and you must tell your family."Sara said.

Sesshomaru agreed and dropped her off at her door.She gave him a quick kiss and went inside,she waited for him to leave her door and she picked up the phone dialed.

"It is done,the plan will take affect and soon ,I can not stand him let alone make love to him again." Nothing was said on the other end of the phone,so she hung up and started packing,She had and evil smirk and knew in her heart she would gain the power she deserved.

((((

A few months had passed.She never stayed around Sesshomaru much anymore.He was lonely and could not understand what he had done to her.

People tried to tell him that she only wanted power and she did not love him,but he would not listen,his heart was blind because he loved her.

The next couple of months his heart started growing cold and hurt,he put a block on his heart so he would not fall deeper.

Sara came into the garden were he was at and said,"Sorry Sess,you are not worthy,of my love,you never were,you will die and I will gain your power and what ever else you hold,"Before he could say anything or demand answers demons attacked him and Sara disappeared.

Sesshomaru thought death was better then the hurt she had caused,he decided not to fight.The demons beat him almost to death if it wasn't for his brother and the rest of the gang.Inuyasha,Naraku,Kouga,and Miroku fought the demons,until the last one died.

Inuyasha told his parents what happened,but didn't know most of the details.

(((

Years past and Sesshomaru became distant with everyone besides his family,his gang.He also trusted two other gangs,Bankotsu's and Yasha's gang,but no other.

((((((((Flashback ended))))

The girls that were captive received the image of the flash back.They were being chained to the wall inside of a dungeon.

The girls looked at the girls Sara and said at the same time,"You betrayed him."

Sara stopped what she was doing and smirked at the girls."Yes and I will kill him and gain what was ment for me."

Zeetona looked at her with discust,"We will protect what belongs to us,your betrayal will be your down fall."She whispered loud enuff for everyone to hear,

Sara walked up to her and smack her hard,When Kagome screamed,"YOU WILL LEAVE HER BE.Your betrayal will cost you your life when we are free."

Kagome was smack by the other girl that was chaining her.Kikyou looked at both of the girls and smiled,"All those gangs belong to us and your life as well.The bond of you matting one will be broken."

The girl that chained Kikyou punched her hard and ended up knocking her out.They walked out of the cell and Sara said,"You will die tonight by the master."

The girls were now alone chained to the wall.They finally fell to the blackness that surrounds them.


	7. Confronting the children

Disclamer:I do not own Inuyasha..I will have a few more chapters and maybe it will be the end..Love to have more reviews and more opinions about my work,even if you don't like it,anything will help.Even if it is harsh,thats what makes a story better if other people give ideas.Have good readings..I'm only keeping this story alive for Yuti-Chan , thank you so much for your support...i'm only doing this chappy because its my b-day yay

(((((((((((

The girls came back from the hospital ,with stitches and minor cuts althrough there body.

Marcini went to her mother to make sure she was doing alright.She was soar and could barley walk.She wanted her sister and the other two back,but she didn't know were to start looking.Right now there connection was broke.She figured her sister was asleep or passed out from blood loss.

The rest of the gangs were down stairs talken about the events that happened that night.

Marcini opened the door to her mothers room.She had tears into her eyes when she seen her mothers battered body.She walked over to the bed and set down gentle.

Her mother had a stray hair lose ,so she placed it behind her ear.She never seen her mother in so long ,she missed her terribly.

Her mothers eyes barley opened when she looked upon her daughter and said,"I've missed you my daughter.Were is your sister."

Marcini couldn't take it anymore,she broke down and started crying.Her breath cought and said,"They took her.They took her momma."

She held her daughter with worry and then said,"Look at me Marcini."She lifted her daughters head up and made eye contact and then said,"When I left,I thought your father died,I found out he had a curse placed on him and turned him into something,He works as a servant for Tashio.You need to find your sister and fast.Go to your father and ask him for the spell.He will know.Tell him I love him and always will.Now go and hurry or your sister will die."

Marcini gave her mother a kiss and left her mother crying in her bed.She ran down stairs and came onto the others talking.

((((((((

"So what the fuck is going on here."Bankotsu said in a hiss as Mia applied salve onto his scratches.

Mia looked at the others and said,"If you all form a circle I will tell you."The rest formed a circle around the living room,while Marcini stood in the door still with tears in her eyes.

Miroku noticed and walked over to her.He placed his arms around her and hugged her tight."Thanks love."Marcini told him.

He smiled and placed a small kiss on her lips.Small and sweet.He took her hand and walked over to the group and set down and placed her in his lap.

Marcini decided to stay quiet about her father for the time being ,so her aunt could tell them the story.

(((((((((

"Okay everyone sit in a circle so I can tell you the story."Mia said as she looked at the group."The story began centuries ago when a group called The Ladies Of Day and Night came about.They are a balance that each of us share.

They fight the evil that is trying to take over.Rins,mother,Marcini's mother and The rest of you girl's mother were the Ladies ,the last generation.It traveled through family members only.Crescent moon was made up to keep people from the ladies. You are known now,It was not ment to be but things has changed and you had to be known. Three of our sisters have been taken and we need to get them back.They feel what all of the gangs feel,memories that play in your head.They feel your pain.The ladies combined there blood and became one with each other.That's all you need to know as of now besides one other thing,there will be new members to accompany us to fight the evil that has come two play.Zeetona needs help the most I am afraid her past is coming up to hurt her more now then ever."

They all looked around in surprise then Marcini started to get angry,she jumped up and said,"What about my father aunt Mia,I know he is not dead."

She looked at her niece,she really did not know what to say,so Tashio stood infront of her and said,"calm yourself your father is fine,he was turned into something,we have yet to find a cure for the curse.Right now we have to worry about your sister and couison."

Mia was getting madder as well as the rest of the girls and finaly said."fuck it,my father is apart of this great plan I need to see him and I need to see him now .Right fucking now."

Miroku grab Marcini,Sango stood up and Naraku grabed her,Kaugra stood up and Kouga grabed her.Kanna stood up as well and Shippo grabed her.Rin also stood and Kohaku grabed her.Ayame and Chantil stood up and Yasho grabbed her.,Shai as well while,Bankotsu grabed her.Ria and Tish stood up as well,Suikotsu grabed Ria and Renkotsu grabed tish.Sota and Jakotsu felt left out they both looked at each other with blushes on there face,but decided to hold onto each other.(these are some parings)

The guys were holding the girls back from throttling there parents.

(((((((((((((

Juromaru and his gang went to there hide out,on the door was a letter,he ripped it off and went inside.He opened the letter and skimmed over it.Then he said,"listen up."

They all stood there silent to listen to there leader."I know you all don't like my father,he was good once but now we have to stop him.He is getting to dangerous.Take these necklaces and put them on.The letter I have I will read.

(Letter)

Dear Hell hunters,I know you started on shaky ground but tonight's performance redeemed your soul.You need to help the Ladies you saw tonight,protect them with your life.

I know its hard to believe but I am asking for your help.The necklaces is an alliance forever more.You must go to the address written ask for Mia and show her the necklace that is laced around your necks.You must hurry time grows short.

(Letter ends)

He read the address and they raced out the door they jumped on there bikes and headed for the masion.

They came to the door and knocked.They ask for Mia.They all showed there necklaces and was invited into the home.

They seen tension in the air and wondered what was going on,when they heard the girls to tell them the fuck now what curse was placed.

Tashio stood in silence waiting for them to calm,he picked up the phone and dialed a number.There person picked up and he said,"It is time ,y friend,it is e over and explain to your daughter."He hung up the phone when the bell rung.

Mia answered it yet again.In front of the girls stood a green toad.

(((((((

Sorry so short have to case


	8. The visators

_Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha,I will not discontinue this story I will finish it..Thank you YUTI-CHAN for the review..Love hearing from you.._

_(((())))))_

"Don't give up,someone will come soon.All we have is hope.We are apart of this good and evil thing."Kikyo said.Tears were in her eyes not wanting to give up the hope that she healed in her heart.She needed to get free as well as the other two ,she just didn't know how at that moment.

Kagome was crying when she turned her head to Kikyo and said,"I know we should have hope,but its hard being chained to a wall.We are leaders in our gang so we are surley going to die."Her heart wept and wanted to believe that she was going to be saved before anything could happen..As she was growing up she trained but really never thought about why she was training until recently.

Her mother and father apparently kept everything secret to her not wanting her and Sango know what there destiny really was.For god sake she was still a virgin and really never knew love ,but wanted it so much.Sure she went out on dates but god the guys were annoying to know end.

The guys knew she would not put out so they never called her again.Thats why she and a few others dressed as geeks to keep her money hidden and every other asset she has to offer for the one she will fall in love with.

"Can you girls remember when we did the ceremony of our blood bond."Zee told them,the girls shook there heads in agreement.She finally got there attention and continued to talk.

"We have each others energy.We are leaders yes,but the thing is were all equal.We have each others powers.Right now were week and can not use many but even as we are far away from the others,we are still linked.We can talk to them with out people here knowing what we say.Maybe we can get healed a little as well,that I am not so sure if the girls can pull it off.We need to tell them were we are at ,maybe we can trick someone into telling us.Then we can set a beckon kind of through meditation and they can pick up on it,but we need to heal some what.We need to protect each other.Barriers will drain us but we might have to use the last of our enegy for that,and hope for the best." Zee finished with a sigh.

The other girls agreed.They needed to consentrate on there surroindings and heel as much as they could to use there barrier ,if they needed to place them.

They heard foot steps along the hard cement floor.They came closer to the door.The door cracked open and in walked a very handsome demon.

They felt the evil coming off of his aura.back behind them stood the three girls that captured them.

"Ah my little ones have waken up."The male demon said with a hiss.

The girls looked at him in anger and then Kagome said,"Why have you brought us here,why are you doing this."

The demon looked at her and then the rest and then finally said,"I found out I had a step daughter and she was one of the ladies of day and night.The gang hold something that I want and I will have it."He walked over to Zeetona.She placed a barrier up,but it was week and the demon broke through.

He placed his hand on the back of her head and grabbed a handful of hair.He pulled it tord him and said,"I will let them go if you submit to me."The others were screaming at her to say no.

Zeetona smirked at him and then said,"You heard them I will never submit to evil."The demon smacked her in the face and then said,"I wonder if you taste as good as your mother.For now I want answers to the were abouts of a certain item.Well several items to be in fact.The Shikon jewel and The jewel of the rose."

The girls gasp but stayed silent.The demon was getting angry with the girls.

All of a sudden they heard running on the floor when someone rushed in and whispered in her masters ear.The demon turned to three of the women and motioned them to come and the girl that ran in was left to lock up.

"Hi,my name is Mayu,I wanted to let you know help will be here soon,I have to wait until they leave."She whispered before she locked the door.

Mayu did not like her master,she was friends with his son and they both got close and became friends.They new evil and they knew good.Mayu and others never agreed with there master but was stuck until some one came to save them and that day had come even though she had to save them first.

Mayu was drawn to the girls for some od reason and new what her master was capable of and she did not want that for the girls.She did not know what all of this was about but she knew she would find out later.She needed help and was not sure how to get it all she had to help her was a few others and was not strong enough to defeat her master or the others that followed.

She walked into her room were a few other people were waiting.

"What are we going to do Mayu,We are not strong enough to defeat them.We could help them get out but were are we gonna go.We will not get far before we are killed." Said Kaguya.

Mayu looked at her friends and wondered how they were gonna accomplish this break out.She set on her bed,in her own thought.The other three girls were quiet as well awaiting for some clue as to what they were going to do.

Shiori was standing in the back corner of the room watching her friends and then said," There will be help,I do not know how but I have this feeling it will come."

The girls looked up at her with hope in there eyes and knowing Shiori could feel things that know other could feel.

One of the other girls setting in the chair beside the bed spoke up and said,"I heard of a curse on that one girls father.Master did not know about the daughters at the time of the curse when he took the mother.He beat the fuck out of her and she confessed to everything.The mothers will power was down.The masters son took her and left.IF he was here he could help but all we have is us and three broken girls.

Mayu looked at her friend as some hope left from her eyes and then said,"So ,Even if he is gone Ruri ,we still have to help.Don't you feel drawn to those girls.The necklaces that our mistress gave us a while back as been glowing non stop for the past week.It only stops when master is around.I'm not sure what it means but the feeling is there,we must help."

The girls agreed that they must help and they needed to do it some how.All of a sudden a bright light erupted the room.There stood a handsome man,with dark brown hair and dark green eyes.It looked like an illusion you could see right through him.

"I do not have long,in fifteen minutes be in the cell,sit around in a circle,take this scroll and this knife.The scroll will explain.Save my daughter and my niece,There will be help even if you can not see it."The man said and disappeared.


	9. Healing of two kinds

_Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha_

_I wanted to let my readers know that I can not edit my stories as Of yet.I am not giving up on them,just wanted to let you know as soon as I can edit them I will post a new chapter.I guess my computer is a little messed up,I'm not sure whats going on but as soon as I can I will post..sorry for the long wait but it will be finished I promise.._

_(((((((_

Jaken was standing in front of the group with wide eyes,he understood what he needed to do,but her turned from the group and made his way up stairs.

He walked into the room of the broken heard her cries and went to her bed wanted to hold her he need her and wanted her love,but knew she could not give it to him not like the curse was placed on him she did not know what he turned into,she just knew he was turned into something.

He had disappeared into a light before her.

His heart broke seeing that he was never to see his family came to Tashio for his helped him and Planted memories into his families head that Jaken had been around for centuries.

Jaken knew better then to deny his love for his wife and wanted the curse to be over with and soon.

"My wife please do not cry everything will be are my heart and I want you to know daughters are strong.I am sorry I have not been there for curse in its self is not have lost so much and now I have to help our daughters."Jaken said.

The women on the bed stopped crying when she heard her husbands looked to try and find someone then looked down and jumped with a screech.

"Who are you."The women said as she looked at the green toad.

Jaken looked at his wife and then finally said,"This my wife is what Dorni turned me into. Plus that boy that our daughter was is Dorni's brother,which at the time I did not used our little girl just to get the jewel of the must hurry if we want to safe them,I must leave and start the ritual wit Marcini."

The women looked at her husband and calmed down and then said,"It does not matter what form you are in I will always love you and I always will."With that said she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Jaken smiled at her then walked out of the room and headed down heart was liter then it had been for held onto the scroll and hoped it would work to get his daughter and her friends from deaths door.

He walked into the room,he walked over to Marcini and placed the scroll into her hand and said,"feel the circle just with ladies of this knife at the end cut your palm."

The rest moved out of the room knowing of spells going girls place the scroll down and it had there names on them as well as some other they assumed it was for something else.

(((((((((

Across town the other girls set in a circle in the placed the scroll down on the the other girls start.

_Marcini:We are bound by the blood we share."_

_MAyu:"We are bound by the spirit we share."_

_Kaugra"We are bound by the sisters bond."_

_Kaguya"We will be bond with the Ladies as time goes on."_

_Shai"The bond that will be will be in dark and day."_

_Shiori"How sisters will be as this bond will be on this as time will be."_

_Ria:"May the bond that holds brake with the curse that as been taken."_

_Sango"MAy the bond of betrayle brake this night and set him free to find his soul bond."_

_Tish,"The bond of the gangs will be forever and more of mates."_

_Ruri"The bond that holds us dear shall set our sisters free."_

_Kanna,Ayame,Chantil,Rin"MAy the bond bring once was as the healing and the safeness of this bond bring our sister on this night."_

_The whole group"Bring the bonded sisters into our embrace,set betrale and curse that bond free of the evil shall it Included Kikyo,Kagome,Zeetona._

_((()((((((_

The hole house and the dungeon glowed white with rainbow colors into the mix in strings of the spell they slit the palm of there hands on both sides and let it fall on the the light faded there were seven girls unconscious in the circle..

Sesshomaru passed out as well as group that was with them started getting worried as to why there friend as passed out.

The girls that laid into the circle was healed from all there went over to her cousin and sister wondering why they would not wake up.

(Dreams)ZEE AND SESS

Zee placed her hand On Sesshomaru's cheek and smiled and then she said,"Your mating bond is broken,you will not hurt anymore from the evil she has done."

He placed his hand on top of face still did not have emotions and then he said,"How did you break the bond,it was not ment to be broken."

She smiled at him and placed a small kiss on his lips and then whispered,"You were ment for some one will mate and another shall mate love she will have can be for two broken must wake up now."

He wanted to say more,he did not want to share but he knew he would not find love,he didn't want to.

He wanted to stay in the dream with her not wanting to leave the warmth of her touch.

She watched him fade wanted more and more of his touch but knew she was to ugly for him or must beat the evil before she could be truly happy.

(End DREAM)))

Jaken still laid unconscious on the floor while everyone stared in fascination of his walked up to his friend and picked him looked around and then said,"I will taken Jaken to his wife,While I do that I think we should head on home and then come back in the morning.

Inuyasha carry your brother home and put him to bed."

Tashio carried Jaken into his room and placed him beside his sleeping smiled at his friend and said,"Sleep well mu friend."

With that he walked back down said his good nights.

(((

The girls went off to bed and the ones that had passed out stayed were they Kagome sleeped her dream was much interesting with the one with the cute ears..

(((((Kagome and Inuyasha Dream)))))

She walked to him wanting to see into his eyes,They never moved they just slowly placed her hand up on his cheek wanting to feel his warmth.

Kagome looked into his eyes with a smile on her then reached up and placed a kiss upon his lips and then whispered."You are one of the chosen,that will protect your love when you find her."

((End dream))

((((((((

Everyone knew that the battle they were to in counter was going to be a long and hard one to the parents hope they would stay safe for they knew how hard it was going to be to protect the jewels..


End file.
